


cock it and pull it

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Porn, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:Fall Out Boy - Sugar, We’re Going Down(Check out the sequel clicked your heels and wished for me!)





	cock it and pull it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/gifts).



> one-sided Yamaguchi Tadashi/Tsukishima Kei in the Yamaguchi —> Tsukishima way
> 
> (Check out the sequel [clicked your heels and wished for me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12208968) here!)

Tadashi isn’t quite sure how he ended up on his knees in Tsukishima’s closet, the doors cracked open just enough that he can see through them. Well, actually he knows precisely how he got here. All it took was one suggestively questioning text message from Kuroo, wondering if maybe Tadashi would like to see Tsukishima falling apart in a way he hasn’t yet. Seeing as they’d lived together for ages, there was really only one way Kuroo could be talking about, and Tadashi was so very interested in that. His brain and heart both had an opinion on the matter and even though he doesn’t know which of them won, the next thing he realized he was kneeling in the dark, waiting.

Logically he knows this is a terrible idea. It’s bad enough he has feelings for his best friend that Tsukishima doesn’t seem to notice. Tadashi knows that seeing him being taken apart by his long time boyfriend is only going to hurt in the long run, but he can’t resist. Not when this might be the only opportunity he ever gets. Even if his brain protests at first, his dick and his heart agree, and it’s not hard to rationalize it after all.

He doesn’t have long to think it over, though, because the door to the bedroom swings open then, and any thoughts that were in Tadashi’s head scatter at the sight of Tsukishima already red faced and breathing heavily. Kuroo is thoroughly busy with his face in Tsukishima’s neck, one hand down the back of his pants. Even while he’s busy pulling a moan from Tsukishima’s throat with his mouth, though, he glances up and catches Tadashi’s gaze. Kuroo winks, and then grins around his mouthful of Tsukishima’s neck, scraping his teeth against the spot as he pulls away.

Tadashi can’t hear whatever it is that Kuroo says to Tsukishima, but it has Tsukishima tossing his glasses on the dresser and pulling at Kuroo’s clothes in a hurry. Kuroo just laughs at him, and then kisses Tsukishima still before pulling off his own shirt. They don’t take long to get undressed, not with the hurry that Tsukishima seems to be in. He fumbles at fabric even as he still bites at Kuroo’s lip, and Kuroo groans as they work at each other’s jeans. They look so good together that Tadashi has to press a hand to his dick through his sweatpants, and he almost makes a noise before he catches himself.

They lose their shirts but don’t quite manage to get all the way out of their jeans, not that it seems to bother either of them. Tsukishima moves to the bed when Kuroo nudges at him, balances on his hands and knees as well as he can while Kuroo digs around in a dresser drawer. Tadashi has the best view of the bed from where he is, could only be better if he were sitting right next to it, and Kuroo grins at him like he knows exactly what he’s thinking.

Kuroo doesn’t take his time preparing Tsukishima, just goes straight for it, until Tsukishima is trembling and whining with his face pressed into the mattress. Tadashi almost misses the condom going on, too busy watching the way that Tsukishima’s shoulders shake, until a hiss brings his attention back to Kuroo. He thrusts into Tsukishima easily, and Tadashi feels a rush of something he thinks is envy, wishing he could be the one making those noises happen.

It doesn’t stop him from taking advantage of it, though, and he thrusts roughly into his hand, careful not to knock into anything that might catch attention. It works for a while, and Tadashi enjoys the show he’s given even as the thought of being involved tightens his chest. Until Tsukishima is outright moaning, clenching the sheets in his fists, Kuroo stretched out over Tsukishima’s back. He’s whispering in Tsukishima’s ear, something Tadashi can’t hear, and Tadashi can tell that he’s also jerking Tsukishima off, roughly, the way that Tadashi knows is Tsukishima’s favorite.

Tsukishima turns his head, and lets out a particularly loud noise that has Kuroo biting into Tsukishima’s bare shoulder. Tadashi thrusts into his fist faster, and jerks his arm so hard that his elbow hits the door, just barely. That’s when Tsukishima’s eyes fly open, and Tadashi is caught in his stare. He falls over the edge, then, coming over his fist and watching as Tsukishima does the same, shuddering and whining but not breaking eye contact, not for a second, even though he’s absolutely sure, in that moment, that he’s lost the one person he loves the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
